Marcela Ferreira
'Marcélena Leon á Ferreira '(born June 4, 1994) is a Brazilian professional wrestler, model, reality star, and businesswoman. Ferreira began her career as a professional wrestler in the late summer of 2015 in Orlando, Florida. Transitioning from her life in modeling, Ferreira got a call from Bad Gal Behavior (BGB), showing their interest in her as one of their newest talents as the start of their second season was around the corner. Later down the line, Ferreira would open her own company with co-owners and trainers Tiffany Aero and Kattya Petrovna called Unrestricted Access Wrestling (UAW). At the same time period of the start of her company, Ferreira was offered a contract with Total Knockout Society (TKS), debuting on the third episode of their second season. Marcela has not won any titles, or had any major accomplishments so far in her career. Early Life Ferreira was born on June 4, 1994 in Sao Paulo, Brazil to former Brazilian president Bradford Ferreira and Brazilian businesswoman Gabriela Ferreira. In 2005, a cheating scandal between Ferreira's father and a mystery woman broke out in the media, causing her parents to send her to a boarding school in Russia to evade the the press. Her parents would not contact her again. Not being told why she was sent to boarding school, Marcela felt abandoned, and unwanted which lead to her being depressed. After spending 7 years in Russia, she would then learn about the scandal, realizing the real reason she was sent away, then leaving Russia to start her life in America. In America, Ferreira started her life over, working for little money to save up to start a career in modeling. Her career in modeling started slow, but peaked when she got a call from Playboy to be on the cover in 2014. Professional Wrestling Career Bad Gal Behavior (2015) Transitioning from a model career, Ferreira would find interest in wrestling, beginning by using her money from her modeling to pay for a month of training. A few weeks after her training had begun, Bad Gal Behavior would reach out to Ferreira, offering a professional wrestling tryout. After preparing herself and having a successful tryout, Ferreira would be granted a contract to become one of Bad Gal Behavior's newest talent. While in Bad Gal Behavior, Ferreira would compete in two event's branded by the company. The first event was BGB: Thanksgiving Special, and the last was BGB: December to Remember, Ferreira would come out in defeat at both events. Diva Mania (2016) At the first annual Diva Mania event on April 25, 2016, Ferreira would face Aysia and Kattya in a triple-threat match, pinning Aysia, and leaving with the first victory of her career. Unrestricted Access Wrestling (2016-present) After breaking her contract with Bad Gal Behavior, Ferreira and her friends/trainers Tiffany Aero and Kattya Petrovna would find interest in opening up their own wrestling company, feeling they were treated unequally. The company is still under works, and is headed to premiere mid-Summer 2016. Total Knockout Society (2016-present) In January 2016, Total Knockout Society would reach out to Ferreira with a contract, offering her to come to the show as a singles competitor. Before allowing her to appear on the main show, TKS: Aftershock, management would require that Ferreira trained frequently to ensure she was ready to compete in their ring. 5 months after being signed on the June 18 episode of Aftershock, Ferreira would debut along side Tiffany Aero, forming the tag-team known as PURE. On that same episode, Ferreira and Aero would cut a promo on their opinions on the locker room, to then be interrupted by former tag-partner Kattya Petrovna. Ferreira would valet Aero in her debut match against Petrovna, coming out in a winning effort. Ferreira is set to valet Aero again at the companies first official iPPV TKS: Inception where Aero and Petrovna will have a rematch. Wrestling Persona In wrestling, Marcela plays a character opposite to who she is outside of the ring. She plays a bully, who seeks to become the top competitor in whatever division she's in. She knows she's not good in the ring, so she pushes people around so that she can make sure her lack of skill doesn't cause her to fall between the cracks. Personal Life Marcela has found an interest in design, taking it on as a side project. She enjoys creating her own gear, and designing merchandise for herself and those who request it. Marcela is the youngest of 3 children. She is the half-sister to twins Sofia and Romeo Ferreira. Match Listing In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Silver Lining (Shiranui) 2016-present * Down Pour (Codebreaker) 2016-present * Silver Spike (Northern Lights Suplex w/ Foot Stomp) 2016-present * Beso de Brasil (French Kiss DDT) 2015 Signature Moves * Silver Edge (Big Boot) 2015-present * Dead End (Snapmare Knee Smash) 2016 * Running Clothesline * Seated Dropkick * Double Knees * Jumping Senton 2016 Nicknames * The Silver Queen Managers * Tiffany Aero Entrance Themes * "Rich Bitch" by TKO, 2015 * "Silver Lightning V1" by Little Mix, 2016 * "Silver Lightning V2" by Little Mix, 2016-present * "Hello Bitches" by CL (with Tiffany Aero) 2015-present Tag-teams or factions * MTK/Mirage a Trois (with Tiffany Aero and Kattya Petrovna) 2015 * PURE (with Tiffany Aero) 2016-present Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:TKS Category:Xbox